TOW Emily Comes To New York
by imagineif
Summary: Emily has come to NY and Ross is happy sort of. Can Emily keep her condition or is she going to have to compromise? R&E Final Chapter
1. Default Chapter

****

I know someone else has used this title but that story hasn't been updated for ages - will it ever?

Just One Problem

Ross was tired. He'd get used to living up town, but the travel was taking its toll on him. Of course he was going home to Emily so at least it wasn't as bad as it had been three weeks before, when she still hadn't arrived and he was arriving to an empty apartment. He'd been so afraid that she wouldn't come after all, that somehow she'd slip away forever. She'd wanted continual reassurance about Rachel and he dreaded her finding something else she wanted to change. He couldn't imagine what else she could change but he knew he just wouldn't be able to handle it.

If only he had thought before opening his mouth and focussed on the here and now. And to be caught leaving with Rachel, that was even worse — thank God he could prove that he hadn't boarded that plane with her. That had been such a stupid thing to do — but he'd been upset and Rachel was his friend. He knew that this may not have been quite how Rachel saw their relationship. He remembered Rachel's declaration of love — but that was how Rachel felt, that wasn't how he felt, but Emily was having a hard time believing that. If he hadn't been able to prove he hadn't taken the flight with Rachel, Emily would never have spoken to him again, not that he had had an easy time getting her to talk to him as it was.

He had expected a show of temper in response to his messing up the vows — she was quite capable of it. He knew what to do with temper — he had one of his own — and a row between them to clear the air would have been just what they needed. She'd started on a row, before she shut herself in the bathroom. She was supposed to be still in the bathroom ready to continue when he came to get her out. Her response of running away and hiding had surprised and perplexed him. He wasn't used to people who did that, and it was the last thing he had expected her to do. He supposed he had a lot to learn about her still. They hardly knew each other.

Had they married too soon? He just hadn't seen any other way out of the problem of not being able to see her as often as he wanted. If she was just a girlfriend, living in London, she could leave him at any time. He had never imagined that the circumstances would be such that she might leave him anyway.

The first two weeks with Emily had been great. It had been, apart from the fact that he had had to work, almost like the honeymoon they'd missed. He'd taken her back to Vermont again for the weekend which had made them both happy and also made him happy to see her happy. In some ways, the early times in Vermont had been their honeymoon.

Wouldn't it be lovely if we could live here,' she had enthused. But that was clearly impossible, and she had run up to him, taking his arm with a sigh, finishing, At least it's always going to be here, for us to come back to.'

'We'll always come back,' he'd said.

There had been a family dinner and apart from a few jokes about people forgetting their lines and women who played hard to get, it had gone well. His father in the interests of helping them reconcile had generously avoided jokes about wine cellars and non jokes about how expensive the whole business was. He saved those for Ross when he was on his own.

Monica had been there, friendly, but in Ross's opinion a little reserved. She was still annoyed with him for agreeing to stop seeing Rachel — and for the fact that he hadn't tackled Emily on the subject yet. She had told him that once Emily settled in, calmed down, she should be made to reconsider the whole issue. It was one thing to do it to get her to come to New York, it was another to keep on agreeing.

When she's with you she won't feel so insecure and she should be able to relax about Rachel, as long as you make her feel she's got your love.'

'I do,' Ross protested. But he hadn't dared bring it up with Emily in case she left him in those first days. Emily, who didn't know Monica very well, didn't seem to notice her reserve, but maybe that was because she was focussed on his parents.

On the whole, he was happy but there was one thing wrong. He wanted to share his happiness with his friends but it was so hard to see them. He'd caught up with Chandler, as well as with Monica but he hadn't been able to drop in at Central Perk.

You're not living in this part of town anyway,' Monica had said. Rachel lives around here so she should be able to drop in any time she wants without checking with you first. You're the one who has to stay away, not here.' Well that was fair, sort of.

That meant organising to meet, but it was hard to organise something with everyone but Rachel and it didn't feel right anyway. The great thing about Central Perk was that everyone was able to drop in whenever they felt like it. No-one had to make appointments. He had just failed to organise a dinner.

I'm organising one myself that night,' Monica said, But Rachel will be there so you're not invited.' He was being excluded from everything. And suddenly he wondered, supposing Rachel had gone out of town for some reason, whether the others would refuse to meet with him anyway.


	2. How Do You Feel?

****

How do you feel?

Hi sweetie,' he said to Emily when he got home. Emily kissed him and helped him off with his coat. She wasn't working yet and she had very little to do all day, so to her his home coming was a major event, and she always fussed around him.

You look so tired,' she said. She reached up and held his face in her hands, studying him.

It's the travel. I'll get used to it,' he said. It was just taking a long time, that was all. She frowned slightly and then said,

I didn't realise it would be quite so difficult for you here.' He wondered if she was going to say anything else about it – it almost seemed as though she would – but instead she said, Come and have dinner.'

It's ready?' But she had nothing else to do all day. She did everything for him, everything that would make his life easier when he had to leave for work so early in the morning and come back home so late.

I didn't want you to have to wait. I know how hard it is for you.' It was almost a moment in which he could suddenly saw everything he wanted to say, but then, the moment was lost as her eyes grew apprehensive. He couldn't bring himself to say anything that would hurt her and the words dried up in his mouth. I'll dish up,' she said, and retreated to the kitchen.

After dinner they watched television. He would liked to have talked to her more, about easy things, trivial things but he was just too tired to think up things to say, and her day was so uneventful she had no news of her own. Lately, as the tiredness caught up with him, they'd had more and more of these kinds evenings.

Are you all right?' Emily asked.

Yeah, just tired.'

I don't think you're happy,' she said quietly. Not – not as happy as you should be.' He looked at her apprehensive face.

Sweetie, this apartment is great.' It was. It had great security, communal gardens and very generous rooms at a ridiculously tiny price courtesy of her cousin. She was making a nice job of home making. I love it.'

But?' That same look was in her eyes again and instead of leaning against him as she had been doing she was sitting up straight, rigid. She was scared he was going to hurt her but she was asking anyway. He could avoid it if he didn't say something but then he would have only himself to blame for the way he was feeling.

It's just so far from everything.' She was silent. Well if she cared, she'd have to listen to what he said, and feeling emboldened at having made a start, he said, I miss my friends.'

But why can't you see them?' she asked.

I can't.'

But I don't understand,' she said and he knew that she didn't. I never said I mean I don't have a problem with the others,' she said, Only one person.' Whose name she couldn't even bear to say. Just one, and you know why. Why can't you see the others?'

They're all friends with Rachel.'

They're taking her side against you? But why can't they be friends with both of you?'

Because our friendship is something we all share. One of us just can't stop seeing one of the others without it having an effect on anyone else. So they've had to choose.'

They like her better than you?' she asked incredulously. That's ridiculous. You're so much better than she is,' Emily asserted.

I don't know that they like her better.' Maybe they did. But they all live near each other and I live here, so it makes sense that they choose her. When they do things, they do them together – and I can't join in.' He didn't need to explain why. She had been sitting close to him and she suddenly withdrew.

You want to see her.' There was no need for her to be hurt and he said,

No more than I do anyone else. It's everyone I miss.'

You know how I feel,' she said resentfully. It's because of her I was totally humiliated in front of everyone I know. Forever everyone's going to know me as the one who's husband couldn't get her name right at the altar and the one who's husband was going to take a honeymoon – '

No,' Ross said firmly. It was not going to be a honeymoon with Rachel.' The name "Rachel" made her flinch and it gave him pain to see her do it. You said you believed me,' he added.

And you asked me how I felt and I've told you,' Ross said. Both of us have got feelings, not just you.'

Yes, I did ask,' she said dully. He wondered what she was going to do about it. Whatever it was, she'd just have to do it. He couldn't do any more.

We have to be honest about our feelings or this marriage isn't going to work.' She had withdrawn to an armchair, drawing up her legs and hugging her knees to her. He saw that she saw shivering. 'Sweetie, I don't want anyone else.' He didn't know if she'd heard him or not. He just had no energy to argue any more. If she was going to have problems with what he'd just said, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed.'

Although he was tired, he lay awake for hours. She didn't join him.


	3. Central Perk

****

Central Perk

Earlier in the evening, Chandler and Joey were at Central Perk.

It just doesn't feel the same,' Chandler said. He'd said that most evenings for the last three weeks.

I know,' Joey said. I hate Emily,' he said moodily. Chandler didn't bother to admonish him. At first he had thought Joey's attitude was unconstructive and unhelpful but now he didn't care. Nothing they could do _could_ be constructive.

How can you tell someone who they can and can't see?' Chandler asked nobody.

You can't, you have no right, she has no right. He's just doing everything she says,' Joey said petulantly. Monica came in.

Hi guys,'

Hi Monica,' they said despondently.

C'mon,' she said, Cheer up.'

We can't. It's just not the same,' Chandler sighed. We miss Ross.'

Even if he is a – ' Chandler nudged Joey. Even if he's not being very nice at the moment.'

I know,' Monica said with a sigh. He's just trying to make his marriage work. He doesn't want another failure. You don't want him to have another failure. Think how bad that would be.' One divorce, maybe but _two_? And the second divorce after being married for a matter of weeks? That just couldn't be allowed to happen.

No we don't want his marriage to fail, but why does he have to do everything she says?' Joey asked.

We've been through this before,' Monica said, She wouldn't come unless he gave in. It's what happens when you mess up your vows like that.' Monica shook her head. She couldn't believe her brother had been so stupid – but she knew that he hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He was serious about Emily.

Can't you talk to him?' Chandler asked. I mean, she's here now so he can start relaxing can't he? You're not telling me that now she's here she'd going to jump on the next plane if Ross accidentally bumps into Rachel.'

Look guys,' Monica said, I can't interfere. This is Ross's life.'

But he doesn't want it to be like that,' Joey insisted, He wants to be with us. He loves hanging out here.'

We'll just have to wait until she's feeling a bit more secure,' Monica said.

Until she graciously says. Yes Ross I will allow you to see your friends,' Joey said in a particularly awful English accent.

Well she didn't actually say that,' Monica said, feeling that she had to be fair.

Same thing, really,' Joey said. If you exclude one person you exclude all of us.'

Can't you talk to her?' Chandler asked. You were friendly with her before and you're so good at this kind of thing,' he said. Something about the way he said it made her blush a little.

I've hardly seen her since she arrived, and she knows I'm Rachel's best friend. I don't know that she'd take anything I'd have to say well,' Monica said. This was something she'd already thought about but she'd hardly had the chance when she had seen Emily at her parents' house. Monica had felt a little out of place that evening. Certainly when everyone was celebrating the newlyweds no-one had been paying much attention to Monica, the unsatisfactory single daughter. Secretly otherwise but that was it, she and Chandler were a secret.

She had thought though, that Emily's attitude on that night had been dominated by the wish to please her parents-in-law, not that she had needed to do that. Emily had won them over long before just by being Ross's beloved but in between times when no-one was watching, Emily's face was anxious. So the fact that Emily didn't talk to her much didn't mean that she had taken against Monica for being Rachel's friend.

Phoebe and Rachel arrived, and after exchanging greetings, agreed with the idea that Monica should tackle Emily.

Can't you point out that Rachel has been encouraging Ross to do the right thing – that is, to do what whatever it took to get her back?' Phoebe said.

I'd say that if she asked me,' Monica said.

But she's not going to,' Joey said. She's got what she wants, why would she?'

I wish I'd never gone to that wedding,' Rachel said. It had all been for nothing. She had only caused him problems. That man on the plane had been right about her. When she had had the opportunity to tell Ross how she felt, it had done her no good.

You couldn't help it,' Monica said, squeezing her hand. If it's anyone's fault it's Ross's. At least she seems to have forgiven him for that.'

With conditions,' Rachel said.

Well she's scared of you,' Monica said, I suppose that's only natural.'

I am not going to steal Ross,' Rachel said crossly. I don't go round after married men.' Her thoughts about the situation when Ross had, most definitely married Emily, but before he had managed to track her down were confused and she didn't want to explore them now. That was just some aberration which no-one should be unkind enough to point out. She realised that everyone was looking. With married men who are still living with their wives,' she added severely. Well Ross hadn't been living with Emily when she'd told him she loved him. Thanks for the vote of confidence.'

Sorry,' they all said at once. Monica gave her a too knowing look.

Let's change the subject,' Rachel said, This is all we talk about these days.'


	4. Emily visits Monica

****

Emily visits Monica

In the days after Ross's revelation, Ross and Emily behaved as usual, pretending nothing had happened, although both were subdued. Neither of them talked about anything much in case they strayed into difficult territory. They made love but what they refused to say came between them. The honeymoon was over, and although Emily tried to ignore it, she knew that the problem wouldn't go away.

Ross wants to see Rachel, Emily thought anxiously. He can't wait to see her That was why he was unhappy, because she was keeping them apart. Emily didn't want to drop her condition, she didn't dare. Ross had a yearning for Rachel and Rachel had a yearning for Ross. It was no accident that Rachel had come to the wedding, after saying that she wouldn't. It was no accident that she'd been ready to take a honeymoon with Ross. Everyone knew how many beds bridal suites had.

But this attitude of his friends was unfair. How could they drop him like that? Were they really against the marriage? Were they trying to break it up? It was hard to believe but the way they were acting she couldn't help wondering if that was what they wanted– but then she thought of Monica. She was pretty sure that she'd been sincere about wishing her well. Monica had helped encourage her to get married when things had gone wrong. She could not believe that Monica was involved in any kind of plot against her. She just seemed too honest for that kind of underhand behaviour and when she'd seen her at her in-laws' house she'd been friendly enough.

But maybe Ross's friends had misunderstood – perhaps Ross had given them to understand that Emily didn't want him to see them, even though that was totally ridiculous. He was not the best at getting his message across. She should make herself clear. There was only one person she had a problem with that was all, and they all had to understand why that was. But how would she correct such a misunderstanding?

Monica on her side brooded over the problem. She thought about whether she should interfere, but she realised that if she left it to Ross, nothing would happen. How could he plead with Emily over Rachel? The very fact he did that would just convince Emily that she was right to be worried, and that could just cause even more trouble. He needed Monica to step in and intervene, not just for him but for everyone. It was about time Emily was challenged. Everyone needed this resolved.

What was needed was a quiet talk, woman to woman. She could get together with Emily and explain a few things to her, make her see that there was no need to be afraid to let Ross and Rachel see each other. Everything could be just like it was before they had married. She decided to invite Emily out for a coffee.

Monica picked up the phone and dialled Ross and Emily's but no-one answered. Oh well, she'd have to try again later, Monica thought, replacing the receiver. The doorbell rang and Monica answered the door.

Hello Monica,' Emily said, hesitantly.

Come in, come in,' Monica said. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over.' She had actually been planning to suggest neutral territory, to avoid alarming Emily in the first instance but here she was.

Oh were you?' Emily said surprised. That was nice of you.'

Come over and sit down,' Monica said, I'll make you a cup of tea.' Emily sat on a chair near the kitchen bench while Monica chattered about nothing much before saying,

'This is the first time you've been back here since you were married,' Monica said pleasantly. She place a cup of tea in front of Emily.

Yes,' Emily said. Monica looked at her. Emily had been fidgety ever since she arrived and now she was just swivelling the mug around on the kitchen counter. I just wanted to ask,' she began nervously, if you and Phoebe and Chandler and Joey are not seeing Ross because of me. Because that's not what I wanted. I never said I didn't want him to see you.'

Well it is to do with you,' Monica said. All six of us have been good friends for years. What happens to one of us affects the rest, and what you've done has made a split.' Emily looked away, biting her bottom lip.

You were there, Monica,' Emily said shakily, How can I let him see her again?'

I know, and it was horrible for you,' Monica said, taking her hand, 'but there's no need for this. Look, Rachel had some unfinished business but as far as Ross is concerned, it is finished. I know that. She knows that. To him, Rachel is a friend and nothing else.'

He nearly went on our honeymoon with her.'

He didn't did he? And I know that he didn't mean to invite Rachel along in any other way than as a friend. He's not dishonourable you know.'

Well I'm not sure about you do know this, because you're preventing him from seeing Rachel. Do you think he'll go back to her if he sees her? If he'd do a thing like that, which he wouldn't, you'd be doomed anyway, it would only be a matter of time. And since he wouldn't, there's no need to put restrictions on him.'

You would say that, you're her best friend,' Emily said hesitantly. She pulled her hand away from Monica's.

Yes I am her best friend, and I know her well. Rachel's an honourable person too,' Monica insisted.

If you love someone you might do anything,' Emily said.

Rachel wants Ross to be happy. He was so miserable without you. She insisted that he do whatever it takes to get you back. I'm not just saying that, she did. She didn't change her mind just because she found out what you'd asked him to do. She might have done you know.'

I do believe you Monica,' Emily said.

So it would be a lot better if you'd think about this ban on Rachel because it isn't fair.' Emily drank her tea and Monica watched in silence, wondering what she was thinking. Want another one?'

No thankyou but I'd better go.'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You've only just got here.'

'You didn't upset me. You've given me a lot to think about,' Emily said.

'You don't have to go straight away. We've hardly talked really, since you came back.' But Emily was looking overwhelmed. 'All right, another time.'

'Maybe you could come over to my - our apartment,' Emily said.

'I'd like that,' Monica said. 'Are you going home now?'

'I've got to do the shopping for dinner tonight, but other than that, yes,' Emily said.

Being a housewife?' Monica laughed.

'Sort of,' Emily said with a smile and Monica was happy to let her go. She could see that she'd had an effect of Emily and she hoped that it was the desired effect. Monica wanted to think about things too. Maybe her brother should take Emily on the honeymoon they never had, not necessarily Greece, but just somewhere else so they could be together and so that he could make her feel special. She'd mention it to him.


	5. Emily and Rachel

****

Emily and Rachel

Rachel opened the door and stared. Emily was the last person she expected to see and she looked from Emily, who was staring at her in horror, to Monica, who was looking apprehensive. What on earth was Emily doing there?

Well, uh. Rachel,' Monica said, awkwardly. Look, uh, Emily's here.'

Oh,' Rachel said. She could think of better opening lines but she couldn't remember any just now. She looked back at Emily. She had never expected to see Emily. In her mind she thought she would never ever see her, just as it seemed she would never ever see Ross. If she imagined seeing Emily, it was as an image of Emily being unbearably happy as Ross's wife with not a care in the world. Emily, the lucky one Rachel had not imagined that she'd see Emily as the apprehensive figure she presented right now in front of her. For a brief moment she hoped that something was going wrong for herHello Rachel,' Emily said nervously.

Hello Emily,' Rachel said, filled with curiosity.

How are you?' Emily said.

Fine, and you?' Rachel said.

Um yes, fine, thankyou.'

That's good,' Rachel said automatically. Were they going to continue this farce, Rachel wondered. We're going to discuss the weather nextRachel, I'm sorry I misjudged you.' Rachel wondered if she misheard. It was so sudden.

Oh,' she said.

I'm not going to stop Ross from seeing you, or anyone,' Emily said. Rachel was shocked and just stared back. She definitely had not been expecting this. I shouldn't have done that, I know, but' They were teetering on the edge of an abyss. I was scared.' She still was if Rachel was any judge. The last statement had come out very softly and Emily looked as though she were about to cry, but she was holding onto herself in a way that rejected any comforting. That was good, Rachel thought, because she didn't want to make any approach to Emily. Monica made a half step forward and then stopped uncertain as to what to do, instead throwing Rachel a look which she knew meant "say something!"

Emily you don't have to be scared of me,' Rachel said, amazed. Ross and I are just friends now. He wants you, and you should believe him.' Rachel wondered if that was enough and added, It really is over. It was over before you came along.' It had been over for him, anyway which was all Emily really needed to know. How much more reassurance was Rachel going to have to give? She really didn't want to, but Emily seemed to control whatever tears had threatened to break through, and said,

Thank you.' Well she should, Rachel thought.

Well there we are then,' Monica said, relieved. Her words of advice, and Rachel's own words, so clearly unrehearsed, had done the trick. She had been so nervous when Rachel turned up and really that had been just the thing Emily had needed to have happen.

Monica gave Emily a hug and then turned to Rachel and gave her a hug. I'm so glad all these misunderstandings can be cleared up,' she said. She looked from one to the other. More work would be needed here. Emily had made her concession but she and Rachel weren't ready to fall into each other's arms. I've had a great idea. Why don't we all have dinner here, tomorrow night.'

Okay,' Rachel said.

That would be lovely,' Emily said, subdued but otherwise composed.

In fact you and Ross could sleep over,' Monica said, So you could stay as long as you wanted without worrying about getting home at night.' She avoided looking at Rachel to see how she was taking this. There were some things Rachel was just going to have to get used to.

That's very kind of you Monica,' Emily said.

Hey I just want to make it easy, you live so far away,' Monica said. Emily blushed.

It's a nice place even if it is a little far from here. You'll see it when you come over. You could both come over, if you wanted,' she said.

I've never seen your place,' Rachel said.

Haven't you?' There was a tricky moment before Emily said. Well you can both have the guided tour. But I really must be going. I've got to get dinner and these subway trains are complicated. And thanks,' she said to Monica.

After Emily had left Rachel turned to Monica.

What was all that about?' she asked.

Just what you saw, she's dropped her condition,' Monica said, with not a little satisfaction.

Just like that? Why?'

Well you always turn to me for advice. So did she,' Monica said. I _was_ her bridesmaid if you remember so it's not that surprising.'

Why did she ask you for advice now?' Rachel asked.

Because of Ross. I guess he's showing he's not happy at the restrictions she's been putting on him.'

And she took your advice?'

Of course, doesn't everybody?' Monica said. You heard her didn't you?'

You're amazing,' Rachel said. She sat down and looked at Monica steadily. So now we're all friends again?'

Yep,' Monica said with satisfaction. She looked over at Rachel. Of course, you two never were friends, so you might have to work on that.' They would. Rachel had wanted nothing to do with Emily when she had realised that she had wanted that relationship to fail. It was too painful and she was no hypocrite. It would take a while to get used to the idea that she and Emily could have anything much to do with each other. As for friendship, well who knew that?

It's still going to be so difficult with Ross living so far away,' Rachel said.

True, but it's better than nothing,' Monica said.


	6. Emily Goes Missing

****

Emily goes missing

It was early evening when Ross called Monica, sounding frantic.

I know this is a wild shot, but is Emily there?' he asked.

No, she's not,' Monica said, surprised, But she was here earlier, so it's not that wild a shot.'

She was? How did that happen?' Ross asked.

She just turned up on the doorstep, I was surprised,' Monica said. She wanted to talk about things, so we did.'

Was everything okay?' Ross asked anxiously. There weren't any problems?'

Yes everything was okay. We had a good talk. She's agreed not to stop you seeing Rachel,' Monica told him.

Oh,' Ross said, She really agreed?'

Was she okay with that? I mean really okay.'

I didn't have to beat her over the head to get her to agree if that's what you mean,' Monica said. She was quite willing.' Maybe that didn't quite cover it. She wasn't willing, but the pressure to change her mind had not come from Monica she was sure of that. All Rachel had done was to facilitate the change of mind. Her conscience was clear on that. She was pretty sure Emily agreed because she finally saw that the problem she feared no longer existed.

Wow, that's a big change,' Ross said. I just had no idea how to get her to change her mind, I've just felt so tense you know, not being able to bring it up. She reacted so badly even when I hinted it.'

Things are going to be better now,' Monica said. As Rachel said, there was the distance problem but that didn't seem so bad now that there was nothing Only if she comes home. Where did she say she was going after she left you?' Ross asked.

Shopping,' Monica said, But isn't she home yet? She left hours ago.'

No, she's not here, I can't find her anywhere,' Ross said beginning to sound panicked again. She hasn't been back, I can tell.'

Well maybe she's just been held up getting carried away with shopping,' Monica said, It happens.'

She can't get carried away with shopping,' Ross said, She's only got cash and I don't think she's got much. I haven't organised anything about her credit card yet.' And Monica remembered, Emily had said she was only shopping for food and there couldn't be much to get seeing as it was only the two of them.

There might have been a problem on the subway,' Monica said.

Oh no, do you think so?' Ross said, Oh my God! She must have been mugged!' Monica held the phone away from her ear.

I just mean a technical fault or something Ross,' Monica said. Although maybe he had a point. But if something bad like that had happened the police would have been in touch by now. She calmed her brother down and told him to be patient.

When she rang off, she turned on the television looking for the news.

What is it Mon?' Rachel asked. She could see that Monica was studying the bulletins carefully, switching from one news broadcast to another.

I just want to know if something's happened on the subway.'

Emily hasn't arrived home yet,' Monica said.

Oh,' Rachel said, and her expression was full of meaning.

I don't like that "Oh,"' Monica said.

I don't like that "Oh" either, but I can't help it,' Rachel said. What if she's –'

Run away? Again?' Monica finished. Oh no.'

She's done it once – twice actually. It could be that thing she does, you know, she doesn't like something, she runs away.'

Oh no,' Monica said again. I'm sure I didn't make her agree.'

It's not your fault Monica,' Rachel said. If she's run away she's decided to do it all by herself. We didn't make her do it. We've tried, both of us, to be nice enough, to explain things to her. If that isn't good enough for her then that's her problem.

It's Ross's problem,' Monica said. Rachel made a rude noise.

If this is going to be her tactic every time something happens that she doesn't like then he's going to be in big trouble,' Rachel said. She should just say straight out if she doesn't like something and then we all know where we stand. I mean why say you agree to something and then do this? It would be more honest for her to say she's not going to change her mind about me. I wouldn't like it but at least we'd all know what was gong on.'

We don't know that she's run away,' Monica pointed out.

True,' Rachel admitted. Seeing that Monica was worried, Rachel added, Emily probably got held up – I don't mean _held up_, I mean maybe she saw something in the shops. Or she went to the movies or something. Maybe she met someone she knew and got talking to them.' Neither of them felt it helpful at this point to comment on the fact that Emily knew hardly anyone in New York.


	7. Did She Really Mean It?

**Did She Really Mean It?**

Ross rang again in an hour.

'She's still not here, Monica, I don't know what to do.'

'Have you asked her relatives?' Monica assumed that these were the only other people Emily knew in New York.

'Yes I have. Her uncle said no. He asked me what I'd done to her now,' Ross said mournfully. 'Her cousin was even worse.'

'Oh Ross, it's not your fault,' Monica said. All Emily's relatives had blamed Ross over the wedding and each of them had let him know in their various ways what they had thought of him. Emily might have felt nervous in dealing with Ross's family but he had every reason to be nervous in dealing with hers.

'Well I'm worried Monica. She's run away before. Twice. This time, she might not come back to me. Monica, what am I going to do?'

'But who says she's run away?' Monica said. He had to get a grip.

'I don't know,' Ross said, 'But that's what I'm scared of. She's not here Monica and I can't think of a single reason why she shouldn't be here unless she's run away. I just can't help thinking that maybe you know, when she said she didn't mind about Rachel, she was just being polite, like she knew you were friends and didn't want to hurt your feelings.'

'I don't know Monica, that just sounds too easy. When I hinted to her, just hinted, about things, she went all quiet on me. She wouldn't give up so easily.'

'I'm not saying it was easy, Ross,' Monica said.

'See!' Ross exclaimed, 'You did push her into it.'

'No I didn't,' Monica said, 'Look after what Rachel said – '

'You never told me that Rachel was there. What did she say?'

'She told her how things really were between you. Ross, Emily acted like she believed her. She said to Rachel's face that she wasn't going to keep you away from her.'

'Maybe she didn't really want to say yes. Maybe she felt pressured into it,' Ross fretted, 'You there, Rachel there, pressuring her...'

'I told you, I didn't pressure her,' Monica said, 'I just explained things.'

'Well it's a bit of a coincidence that she's missing, right after she had this non pressured conversation with you and Rachel.'

'I'm sorry Ross,' said Monica, beginning to feel aggrieved, 'But it really isn't my fault, or Rachel's fault. I'm sure there's another explanation for Emily not being home yet. You don't have to assume that she's sitting at the airport, on stand-by.'

'The airport, oh my God, I've got to get there! What am I doing, talking to you?' Suddenly he hung up.

Monica turned to Rachel.

'She still hasn't come home. Ross really thinks she's run away. He's gone to the airport.'

'She's taken her things?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know, he didn't say. I just think he's rushed off there without checking.'

'Maybe we should go and meet him there,' Rachel said, standing up..

'_You_ shouldn't meet him there,' Monica said. 'You're the last person she should see waiting with him there.' Rachel sighed.

'Well you go, and I'll wait here, in case he rings.'

'Good idea. Who knows, maybe even Emily might ring.'

Monica found Ross at the airport.

'I don't even know where to being looking,' he said helplessly.

'Where did you look?' Monica asked.

'Everywhere!' he said, waving his arms around. 'Come on then,' he said.

'What?' Monica asked.

'We'll search everywhere again, you go this way, I'll go that way,' he said, pointing like a railway signal. Monica restrained him.

'Ross, how could she be here? How's she going to fly to London without her passport and an air ticket? How do you know her passport isn't sitting at home, wherever it is that she keeps it?'

'If she's not here, where could she be?' Ross asked.

'She might be at home already,' Monica said.

'I've been ringing, no-one's picking up. All I hear is my own voice on the machine saying that Ross and Emily can't come to the phone any more. Oh man. I'm going to have to change it. Ross the pathetic person who's failed twice in marriage...'

'Stop it!' Monica ordered, 'Stop that right now! Look she may have met someone she knows. It's wrong of her not to call but it happens, people forget.'

'Who could she have met? She doesn't know anyone.'

'Maybe some of her old English friends, wasn't there that guy...'

'Liam.' A shadow crossed Ross's face. 'Oh God.'

'Hey,' Monica chided him gently, 'You're doing the same thing she was, jumping to conclusions.'

'Yeah I know but I can't help it.' A horrified look across his face. 'Oh God, Monica, I've thought of something worse. Oh I'm an idiot. Something bad has happened to her. Someone from the hospital could be ringing me, right now, but it won't do any good, because I'm not there to take the call. Oh my poor baby!' This possibility had been at the back of Monica's mind and she said,

'Go home Ross.'

'You're right, I've got to call the hospitals.'

'No Ross, you keep the lines open for her. I'll go home and start calling the hospital,' Monica said. She did not trust her brother to be coherent. 'And,' she said bravely, 'Maybe she'll have arrived home by the time you get there.'


	8. Going Home

**Going Home**

Emily wouldn't be at home, Ross thought on the way home. She'd been forced to agree to something she didn't want to do and now that she was away from Monica's influence, she had thought better of it. She must have borrowed money from someone, maybe her uncle. Maybe she'd asked someone to buy her ticket from overseas so that she could leave him. If only there was a way to stop her boarding a plane. He'd lost her again and it was going to be so bad...

He rang the apartment from the lobby just to be sure. No answer. It was nearly midnight. She was never coming home. He didn't want to go upstairs but he might as well go seeing he was there. He had to sleep somewhere. Home would not be home without her.

He saw a shape huddled in the doorway.

'Emily?' The shape moved.

'Ross?' said Emily, in a tiny scared voice. He ran up to her and encircled her tightly.

'Sweetie, where have you been?' She was shivering and had started to cry, 'Why are you sitting outside.' He studied her face. He could see that even though the hall lights were dim, that her face was bruised. He touched a hand lightly to her face, shocked.

'I was mugged,' she said, trembling. 'On the subway. They took my purse and my keys.' But he didn't care what they took as long as she wasn't...

'Oh my God, you're hurt!'

'Just a few bruises. I'm all right.' He fussed about her some more and she let him explore for more injuries.

'Have you been to the police?' he asked.

'Yes.' And they had done nothing, he could see. 'They said something about doing a report.' They couldn't stay out here all evening.

'Come on,' Ross said, pulling her up, 'We'll get you inside, get you warm and feed you and give you something to drink.' He opened the door and scooping her up, depositing her on the couch. 'I'll just ring Monica and tell her you're all right.' But a look at her white face told him that could wait until after she'd had some comfort.

He waited until Emily was in the bath and then called Monica.

'She's safe,' Ross said,

'Thank God for that,' Monica said.

'She was waiting for me outside the apartment.'

'Outside?'

'She was mugged on the subway and they took her keys. She ended up a long way from home and had to walk all the way back. She got lost as well.'

'She must be exhausted.'

'She's going straight to bed as soon as she's had her bath.'

'I'm sorry this happened,' Monica said. 'She doesn't need a reason to hate New York.'

'I don't know about New York,' Ross said, 'But she says she doesn't want to go in the subway again.'

'Well I don't know how she's going to manage where you live,' Monica said. There was a silence.

'I don't want her to ride the subway either, at least not on her own.'

'Well you don't know any people out your way do you? People who could ride with her,' Monica said. Ross sighed. He knew what the obvious solution was – selling it would be the problem.

'I think I'll leave the suggestions for today,' he said, 'She's had enough adjusting to do.' Suddenly he was aware that she was in the room. How much of that had she overheard?

'It's been an awful day for her,' Monica said, as Emily walked towards him, wrapped in a dressing gown.

'Oh,' he said, as she nuzzled up against him.

'She's there?' Monica asked.

'Yes.'

'Tell her hi for me,' Monica said, 'Bye Ross.' She hung up. Ross turned to Emily.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want,' he told her. She rested her head on his chest.

'I don't want to live here any more,' she said. 'It's been ruined.' She put her arms around his neck.

'Here?'

'This part of New York. Every time I go near that subway station I'll remember.'

'I'll find us somewhere safe,' he assured her.

THE END


End file.
